On The Way Down
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: Post-series. A fluffy one-shot songfic. Vash comes home and lets Meryl knows how he feels. How does she respond? VxM Uses 'On The Way Down' by Ryan Cabrera.


A/N: I'm baaaaack....With more songfics!!! This sweet little post series of Trigun will kick off a series of Songfics. Mostly Bebop but one other Trigun and an Inu-yasha. Also if anyone can find the song with the lyrics 'Everything's gonna be alright...Rock-a-by', please E-mail me. This songfic clicked when I listened to Ryan Cabrera's 'On The Way Down' for the 20th time. (I think I might have an unhealthy obsession for the guy. Well, I'm not stalking him yet, so I'm good.) It just seems like something Vash would say to Meryl. 'You saved me from myself...' So, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or Ryan Cabrera's 'On the Way Down'. If I did...(evil grin)...oh yeah...

Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air

Vash stood at the top of the hill, carrying Knives on his back. The sand carried by the wind stung his face. It was hard to breathe in this air. He shifted Knives on his back and he grunted. "C'mon Knives," said Vash bitterly, "Try to walk."

Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere

Vash saw the town below. That was his destination. He started to walk down the hill but it was a little steep and the sand buildups made it hard to walk down. Vash put one foot in at an angle but it was no use. He tripped and rolled down the hill. He let go of Knives to make sure he didn't get hurt by Vash's weight. Vash stopped rolling and saw Knives skid to a stop a few yards away.(A/N: I have no idea how to use the Trigun system of Measurement.) Vash stuck his head in the ground and sighed.

Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive

Vash stood up and dusted himself off. He then went over to Knives and rolled him over. "Are you alright?" Knives twitched a little. "Stupid...Spider..." Vash sighed and picked him up again and walked on. They weren't too far from the town now and the air was clearer. Once he got into town he saw a familiar sight sitting on the sidewalk eating pudding.

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself

Milly took another spoonful and looked up. Her eyes got big at the sight of Vash. He just smiled. "Hey Milly." She stood up in shock. "Mr. Vash...You made it back." She started to hug him but she noticed Knives there. "Is that him?" Vash nodded. "Where's Meryl?"

"Oh...she's at work. You want me to show you where?"

Vash nodded. "Thanks Milly...for everything."

And I won't forget  
The way you loved me

Milly pushed open the doors of the bar and showed Vash in. "Meryl! Someone's here to see you!" Meryl came out from the back she was wearing a maid-ish outfit. "What is it Milly?" She looked up and gasped. "Vash!" He smiled at her and she ran out from behind the bar. Milly tried to stop her but she hugged Vash anyway. "Vash...I knew you'd come back." She started to cry. Vash looked down at her. He missed her so much.

On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Meryl got off work and escorted Vash to the house. She opened the door for him and he walked inside. It was just like it was when he left. He took Knives and placed him on the bed. Meryl stood beside Vash and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is he going to be ok?" Vash nodded. "He's conscious...he just doesn't want to walk." He hugged Meryl. "Meryl...I want to tell you something..."

I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe

"What is it Vash?" Vash let go of her and walked to the living room. She followed him. "Vash?" Vash sighed and smiled. "Thank you Meryl..." She was a little confused. "For what Vash?" He sat down. "For keeping alive."

It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive

Meryl sat next to him. "What do you mean?" Vash faced her. "When you first met me, I-I was just trying to cover up for my sadness. I just had all these painful memories that I wanted to cover up. Then Legato showed up...that made it worse..." He was silent for a second but continued. "Augusta...the second steamer...Brad...Wolfwood...then...that damn Legato...he made everything fall apart." He covered his face. "But you stood by me that whole time...especially when this town wouldn't believe me."

'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself

  
  
"Meryl...I might have done something drastic if you weren't there. You saved me." Meryl laughed nervously. "Vash, I didn't save you from anything." 

And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

"Yes, you did Meryl." He put his hand on hers. "I might not be here if it wasn't for you..."

I was so afraid  
Of going under

"What I mean is...Thank You Meryl..."

But now  
The weight of the world  
Feels like nothing, no, nothing

"For saving me from me."

Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
_Down, down, down_

Meryl blinked at him. She had no idea what to say. "Vash..." Vash looked down. "I'll come back later." He stood up and walked out of the house. Meryl stared at her hands. "What am I going to do?"

You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed

She balled up her hands. _"Don't let him leave again."_

And I won't forget the way you loved me

Meryl stood up and ran out of the house. She looked out the door. Vash was headed towards the bar. "Wait!" He kept walking. _"How am I going to say this?"_

All that I wanted  
All that I needed

Meryl squeezed her eyes shut and said what she never thought she would. "I love you, Vash!" He turned around and looked at her. "What did you say?"

On the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself

Meryl ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. She started to cry. "I love you, Vash. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I didn't know how you felt." She continued to cry and she felt Vash wrap his arms around her.

And I won't forget  
The way you loved me

Meryl looked up at Vash. He was smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

Vash laughed a bit. "You finally admitted it."

Down, down, down  
But I held onto you

He then did something she only dreamed of. He leaned over and kissed her. Meryl was a bit surprised but it felt so right. She kissed him back.

Down, down, down

When the stopped they just stood there and held onto each other. Meryl didn't mind though. They could stay like that forever for all she cared.

But I held onto you


End file.
